


El amor es una constante negociación

by wassermelonee



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: La realización de sus sentimientos sucede un lunes en la mañana entre los aromas del pan tostado, tocino y café recién hecho. Fue repentino como el humo que se escapa de su taza de granos negros; lo desestabiliza y lo reconstruye de igual manera.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	El amor es una constante negociación

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**L** a realización de sus sentimientos sucede un lunes en la mañana entre los aromas del pan tostado, tocino y café recién hecho. Fue repentino como el humo que se escapa de su taza de granos negros; lo desestabiliza y lo reconstruye de igual manera. Es extraño, y por momentos teme que los latidos de su viejo corazón lo delaten.

El sonido del sartén le recuerda que no está solo; que dieciocho huevos se están cocinando entre los tomates, cebollas, mantequilla, sal y pimienta molida. Entre ellos, resalta el sonido suave de la risa de Steve que suena nada más que complaciente.

Entonces puede verlo.

Las líneas de risa visibles que acompañan su rostro lo hacen parecer un niño que prueba por primera vez un caramelo. Es acogedor, es cálido y más brillante que el mismo sol; es todo y es nada al mismo tiempo.

Se pregunta para sí mismo si es posible que en alguna otra ocasión pudo presenciar una sonrisa verdadera en los labios de Steve, si su mente no lo está imaginando y le está mostrando una ilusión. La tensión que se siente por cada uno de sus poros y que caracterizan al soldado no se encuentran visibles, le hace pensar que está teniendo una rara mañana entre la realidad que se presenta; empieza a sudar frío.

─ Quizá el café está echado a perder ─ susurró para sí, ignorando por momentos sus manos temblorosas ─, _sí_ , quizá sea eso.

─ No puede, recién lo compré en tu lugar favorito calle abajo. ─ el brillo en los ojos de Steve es notable, mientras sirve un poco más del líquido en su taza ridículamente grande ─. Tony, tómatelo con más calma. Aquí, está caliente, ¿lo puedes ver? ─ Tony intenta mantener su mirada en el líquido obscuro, pero falla en el intento al notar la sonrisa divertida que no trata de ocultar Steve.

Siente que su sonrisa crece de igual manera, demasiado, _increíblemente a los lados_ ; evita mirar a Steve.

─ Uh, sí, claro. ─ dice, enroscándose la lengua en cada palabra ─. Gracias.

Steve asiente con calma, dándole una última mirada penetrante para devolverse a los huevos y servirle una porción más pequeña ─ no se alimenta como Steve, claro está ─ que la de él en su plato. Esa simple acción lo hace sentirse cálido por dentro.

Cerrando sus ojos, piensa: **«** _Estoy enamorado_ , _ridículamente hecho_. **»**

Oh.

_Oh_.

Y todo se detiene, mientras que el sudor frío que le recorre la espalda y se adhiere a su camisa incrementa. _Ugh_ , asqueroso.

Steve, con pasos ligeros y felizmente ignorante ─ _bendita sea la ignorancia_ ─ al tormento interno de Tony se sienta a su lado. Con sus cejas arqueadas y una mirada curiosa que atraviesa por completo el alma de Tony. ─ ¿Estás bien, Tony?

**«** _Sí, sólo acabo de descubrir que tengo un enamoramiento masivo por ti y pueda estar teniendo un pequeño ataque cardíaco. Quitando eso, puedo decir que estoy bien; gracias por preguntar_. **»**

─ ¿Tony? ─ sintiendo la presión de una mano suave en la curvatura de su hombro, Steve le pregunta; ceño ligeramente fruncido, oh, _tan Steve_ ─. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

─ ¿Ah? Uh, _sí_ , quiero decir _no_. Estoy bien, Steve. ─ respirando lentamente comienza a engullir precipitadamente su desayuno; sabe que al final le dolerá el estómago, pero no puede parar ─. ¿ _Me querías decir algo más_?

─ No comas con la boca llena, Tony. ─ su ceño fruncido no desaparece por completo, pero su mirada vuelve a ser la de antes, entre divertida y curiosa ─. Y come despacio, la comida no se irá. ─ termina de decir suavemente.

─ Eres uno para hablar, Steve. ─ dice, mientras llega a la realización de que la mano ridículamente grande de Steve sigue en su hombro. Involuntariamente se tensa de la peor manera posible y casi deja caer su tenedor.

Steve, **«** _bendito Steve_ **»** claro está que lo nota, pero si es posible sólo refuerza su agarre.

─ Relájate y termina, Tony. ¿No querrás que te ayude con eso, cierto? ─ suave y ligero es el tono de Steve al terminar sus palabras; sin embargo, Tony siente abruptamente un calor que se derrama y pinta sus mejillas, orejas y nuca de un ligero carmesí. Por supuesto que Steve no quiso decir nada con eso, era nada más Steve ayudando como siempre.

─ ¿Huh? No, yo puedo. Quiero decir, _está bien_ , Steve. ─ Tony se pregunta si es posible que suene la alarma de los Nuevos Vengadores, pero al instante se siente mal al querer eso; es solo que, uh, _Steve_.

Pero él sólo vuelve a sonreír, satisfecho.

─ Si tú lo dices, Tony. ─ y vuelve a su pan tostado, huevos revueltos y leche.

_Mierda_.

Tony se había ido.

Inmensurable, estúpida e increíblemente ido por el chico que ahora mismo toma su leche descaradamente.

_Doble mierda_.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué me dicen?, ¿les gustaría una continuación? ¡Por favor, díganme lo que piensan! :)


End file.
